


A Christmas Story.

by SocialDeception, ukenceto



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, These two deserve a little fluff., so fluff it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDeception/pseuds/SocialDeception, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukenceto/pseuds/ukenceto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon finally talks Krauser into going to the Christmas market with him, and the two share a tender moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Story.

Krauser huffed as they walked through the giant, spruce archway that lead into the Christmas market. It was carefully decorated with small, twinkling lights and red bows, each branch of spruce carefully weaved together. 

"Don't be such a Grinch, Krauser." Leon gave Krauser a playful nudge as Krauser was about to say something, while turning his head so he could get the full effect of the grand entrance.

The evening was cold enough for their breaths to hang in the air, but the lingering smells of spiced beverages and roasted nuts made it seem warmer than it really was.  
Leon pulled one glove off his hand, intertwining it with Krauser's.

"Kind of defeats the purpose, doesn't it?" Krauser mumbled, but he didn't object.  
Leon just shook his head and guided them through the mass of people.

He'd spent a good four days trying to convince Krauser he really wanted to come here with him, but looking around he worried the bigger man was going to bolt as soon as he turned his back. 

Krauser keeping their fingers entwined helped calm Leon's racing heart a bit, and he tried to remind himself to put more hope onto the gruff blonde. After all, this was the first time they had gone to an event like this together, so maybe the outcome would surprise them both. Who could resist the soft lights and crisp winter air, and everything that pretty much stuffed everyone with happiness. 

There were a lot of people, of all heights and ages; yet Krauser was steadily at least one head above the rest of the lot. His height and large built guaranteed people would move out of his way, without being asked or even nudged. Leon was thankful for that, because as long as he kept close, no one bothered him either. Crowds weren’t really fun, unless there was a mosh pit or something like that. 

Leon’s hand quickly warmed in Krauser’s grip and his mind started wondering how hot the rest of Jack’s body was. He felt some heat rise in his cheeks and forced himself to derail that train of thought before the mood became definitely non-Christmas-y. Instead, he focused on looking around, noticing all the little details people had put in decorating the place; and the different products set around for sale. 

Krauser’s pace was steady, though he walked in zig-zag pattern, the result of following Leon around each of the small merchant booths. Some of them were steamed over because of boiling beverages or stoves with burning wood. Glazed sweets in great variety of flavours and colours were displayed almost everywhere. Candy cones, apples, donuts, cookies and everything one could think of, warm and inviting. He wasn’t about to admit it, but Krauser’s stomach growled a bit at the kaleidoscope of aromas around him. He figured Leon felt the same, because in no time the younger man had brought a bunch of paper bags filled with goods.

They were about to sit down on a bench when Krauser caught a whiff of a familiar smell. A smell he thought he had forgotten. He quickly steered Leon in the direction of a stand with the German flag crossed with the American one.

This stand differed from the others, instead of hot chocolate and hot apple cider it had a big steaming pot of a reddish brown liquid.

Krauser quickly ordered two, ignoring the displays of gingerbread cookies and sausages.

"What's that?" Leon peered into the cup Krauser brought with him.

"Mulled wine. Haven't had it since I was a kid."

"Wine? You gonna get tipsy on me?"

"On wine?" Krauser snorted. "Besides, it's more like a fruit drink with spices. No alcohol." He let Leon get another whiff as they sat down on a decorated bench aside from the main crowd, and focused on the hot drinks.

Leon took a careful sip and Krauser studied his face in secret, inwardly lighting up as a grin spread across Leon's face.

"It's good!" Leon exclaimed, taking another sip and getting the candy out of the paper bag. 

“Mm, now this is what I’m talking about!” Leon said between two bites of a candy-glazed donut, drinking more of the hot beverage. He was grinning, and despite everything Krauser couldn’t help but feel a slight tingle in his stomach at the sight. There was something about seeing Leon this happy that truly warmed him up inside. He wished he’d known the little fair would have such effect on his lover, then they would’ve gone to it sooner.

“Will you also visit the clothing aisle? I saw they have some really funny hats.” Krauser tried to say with a serious voice, but his eyes betrayed his inner grin. Leon just elbowed him slightly, still focused on the food. The amounts he could eat in one setting never ceased to amaze Krauser. 

“Well you were the one constantly complaining about being cold.” He added, and took a sip from the flavourful wine. Warming, indeed. 

“Yeah, well maybe I meant to hint at other ways to keep warm.” Leon murmured and leaned in to place a quick kiss on Jack’s lips that was gone as fast as it appeared, and left the big man’s heart fluttering.

Leon cast a sideways glance at Krauser, and caught the slight redness of his cheeks before he was able to hide it.

"This isn't so bad, right?" Leon leaned back and crumpled up the empty bag of donuts.  
Krauser looked out over the crowd and gave a short kind of half-smile.

"No, it's not so bad," he finally admitted, and Leon scooted closer.

"I knew it. I knew there was a soft spot in that big body of yours." Leon said and before Krauser had the chance to say anything he popped a roasted almond into Krauser's mouth.

Leon's fingers were cold from the chill in the air, and as he pushed the candy through Krauser's lips, Krauser's tongue flicked over his fingertips for a second. 

The wet heat from his mouth made Leon's finger linger a bit longer than necessary, even after he could hear the tell-tale crushing of caramelized sugar between Krauser's teeth.

"So anything you want to do?" Leon finally asked, his voice low.

"Besides buying you silly hats? I dunno, what else is there to do?"

Krauser glanced out at the crowd around them.

"Well, there's an ice rink, a guy dressed as Santa if you want to sit on his lap and tell him what you want for Christmas." Leon craned his neck to get a better overview. "And they’ll open up the Ferris wheel as they light the Christmas tree." 

Krauser perked up a little. "A Ferris wheel? Really? Where?"

Leon pointed to something in the distance and Krauser strained his eyes trying to make out the contour of it in the dark.

It was almost completely hidden from view by the trees planted around the perimeter, but every now and then the light from the twinkling Christmas decorations would illuminate parts of the steel and smooth plastic sides of the dark shape towering over the square.

"When will they light the Christmas tree?" He asked, eyes not leaving the wheel.  
Leon chuckled and glanced down at his watch. 

"In about fifteen minutes."

"Let's go." Krauser stood up and grabbed Leon's wrist before he had the chance to object. He managed to grab a hold of his bag of sweets before Krauser pulled him along, and he had to grin a little at Krauser's sudden enthusiasm.

There was quite a line to the Ferris wheel, given the fact that almost everyone around wanted to be on it at least once. Regardless, they made it on for it's maiden voyage.  
Just as the wheel started going up, the Christmas lights went on. Not only the large Christmas tree in the center of the square was lit though; there were lights everywhere around, including the trees by the sidewalks.

Suddenly the whole place looked like it was covered in stars. Leon’s breath hitched at the sight, and not a moment after Krauser had his arms wrapped around him. His warm breath caressed Leon’s frozen cheek when he leaned in to place a kiss on his neck.

“Enjoying yourself?” His voice was as rough as usual, but lower, which told Leon that Jack was touched by the place in his own way. He turned his gaze away from the lights for a moment, long enough to catch the faint redness that covered Krauser’s cheeks. 

“Most certainly so.” Leon said, before he pressed his lips against Jack’s who returned the kiss in earnest. This time, despite the mood, their kiss was deeper, more intimate. For that one moment in the dark they were the only ones in the entire world; and that world shone underneath, prone to their gaze alone. 

The gentle rocking of the wheel’s motion reminded them they’d be going down soon. Reluctant to part, they compromised by staying close together, sharing warmth and love. The wind higher up was more harsh and cold, but couldn’t bother them in the least. 

There was music reaching from the stage on the ground; it wasn’t a typical Christmas song though. It was a slow, touching song that seemed to reach straight into a person’s heart. Everyone was lost in thought, just feeling and enjoying the moment. Because while the holiday spirit was high, there was a lot of nostalgia involved too. 

Krauser held Leon a bit tighter, as the music and the smell of mulled wine reminded him of the last time he’d been anywhere for Christmas with someone that truly mattered to him. He was a child, not much older than seven or eight. It was one of the coldest winters people remembered, yet as usual that couldn’t bother an excited child. He remembered running around colourfully decorated streets, looking at lights everywhere around him in awe.

The snow kept falling down, each snowflake caressing his cheeks. He held close to his mother’s long coat, scared a bit from the crowd of people on the street. She had just laughed, tussled up his hair and hugged him, holding him close in her arms. He remembered eating a candy apple, lots of mulled wine and the soft smell of cinnamon coming from his mother’s hair; she had spend the day cooking for the festive dinner they were going to have when the sun set.

It was all memories of a child, miraculous, everlasting and impossibly distant; but this one moment, with Leon’s warm body in his arms, his smile and love, with all that Krauser thought that just maybe he could be truly happy once again. 

He wondered if Leon could read his thoughts, because the smaller man suddenly tipped his head to his, smiling gently as he reached up to caress Krauser's face.

"Merry Christmas, Jack." Leon whispered, placing a soft kiss on Krauser's jaw.

"Merry Christmas, Leon." Krauser pulled Leon closer so he could press his lips to his forehead as the Ferris wheel descended down towards the lights.


End file.
